Battle of Palmyra (Second NoHead War)
|date=30 July, 2019 |place=Palmyra, New York, United States of America |result=S.M.S.B. victory |side1=*The S.M.S.B. |side2=*Order of the NoHeads |commanders1=*High General Baby Intelligence *S.M.S.B. member Baby Strength † *S.M.S.B. member Force Baby *S.M.S.B. member Paige Nelson *S.M.S.B. member Sebiscuits Cardarphen |commanders2=*Mr. Stupid NoHead (briefly) *RC-4 † |forces1= *The S.M.S.B. *''Aurodia'' *Baby Intelligence's Pinewood Derby *3 S.M.S.B. skyfighters |forces2=*F7 robot soldiers **1 RC command robot soldier **Robot marines **OOM pilot battle robots **OOM security robot soldiers *F8 super robot soldiers *NC bodyguards *Bratpros *NBV vehicles *DSD robots *A-DS advanced robots *NoHead troop carriers *Armored Assault Tanks *Heavy Missile Platforms *N-54 robot skyfighters *N-66 skyfighters *R-79 landing craft |casual1=None |casual2=*Unknown number of robots *Unknown number of NoHead fighters }} The Battle of Palmyra was a prolonged campaign that took place during the Second NoHead War and was one of its first conflicts. It was fought in Palmyra, a town in New York where the NoHeads were conspiring to build a new fortress. The S.M.S.B. believed that putting an end to the new base could turn the war in their favor. Prelude Palmyra was a strategically important system which had long been a target for the NoHead military. During the NoHeads' invasion of the New York capital, Rotta Hecks was to finish the construction of the NoHead Base under the guidance of Mr. Stupid NoHead. When Baby Intelligence discovered what the NoHeads were building in Palmyra, he took off with fellow S.M.S.B. members Paige Nelson and Sebiscuits Cardarphen to stop them. On the way, they landed in an office building, and there they found two orphan babies who had been abandoned after their home was struck by lightning. They introduced themselves by their well-worn alliances, Baby Strength and Force Baby, and explained what their powers were. Baby Intelligence asked them if they wanted to join them, after Cardarphen explained where they were going. The babies obliged, and they all took off together. The battle The battle began when Paige Nelson, aboard her ship, encountered the NoHead construction site. Baby Intelligence thanked her and they landed at the point which Paige discovered. Intelligence climbed out, and everyone on his front engaged the enemy. NoHead forces rushed across the lagoon at speed in a simple wave attack, with armor and gunships storming Palmyra's sea walls with large numbers of robot infantry in support. The S.M.S.B. was opposed by tanks, DSD robots and Heavy Missile Platforms. They rushed across the front, doing their best to hold the line, and eventually moved to the edge of the lake to lead an attack on approaching NoHead forces. Realizing Paige and Baby Intelligence were overwhelmed by the tanks, Baby Strength swung from the cliffs along the archipelago to place mines on the combustible robot forces. Force Baby, who had been firing from a trench, joined him. As the tanks exploded, the two leaped off and joined the others. Finally, Baby Strength leaped off and sabotaged the inside of another crucial ship, destroying the command bridge, doorway, and engines with a mine he had ripped from a robot bomber. Amazed, Baby Intelligence turned to a squad of robots and eliminated the group singlehandedly. The tide of battle seemed to go back and forth, until the NoHeads were overrun despite the best efforts of the combined S.M.S.B. defenses. Intelligence’s pupils had been beaten back by NoHead forces. With no one backing him, Sebiscuits Cardarphen retreated and went into battle meditation. Attempting to rally, Baby Intelligence leaped headlong into the main lines, followed by Paige and Force Baby. With that, the tide of the battle turned in favor of the S.M.S.B. With the foiling of this crucial mission, Mr. Stupid NoHead reluctantly ordered the NoHead forces to retreat from their half-built base. As this happened, Force Baby let Baby Intelligence borrow one of his bombs, which he used to blow up the half-finished base. Aftermath The destruction of the base triggered a huge explosion that annihilated most of the robot forces and tanks. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence offered Baby Strength and Force Baby ranks in the S.M.S.B. Although Baby Strength was initially hesitant, Force Baby could not resist the opportunity. Baby Strength finally agreed when Baby Intelligence said he would essentially be adopted. Appearances * * Notes and references Palmyra 2 Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:Battles of Palmyra